


Morning Meditation

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce meditates on the beach</p><p>avengers_tables<br/>Bruce Banner/Hulk table<br/>prompt: Breathing exercises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Meditation

It was just after dawn when Bruce walked out of the door of the villa Tony rented for them all and headed to the beach. He'd thought Tony was crazy when he brought them all to a resort in Hawaii for a week of sun, fun, and most importantly relaxation. This was the start of their second day and he'd already come around to Tony's line of thinking. Not that he'd tell him that just yet. Tony's ego was big enough without the immediate added reinforcement. 

Spreading his towel out, he stripped off his t-shirt and dropped it to the side along with his phone, already set to vibrate. He settled into position and closed his eyes, focusing on his own body and not the sound of the surf. He started with the diaphragmatic exercises he was taught while he was on Brazil. It had taken him a while to fully understand what he was being taught then, but now that he was settled in his life, he understood it. When he finished that exercise he stretched briefly before starting his meditative breathing. A deep breath in bringing in peace and relaxation and exhaling stress, pain, unhappiness, and every other adjective he could find for those words over and over again, until he could feel the weight from his body disappear, leaving him feeling relaxed and comfortable. 

He didn't know how long he'd sat there but he could feel the warmth of the sun and the sound of the birds was replaced by a low din of voices. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on what he could sense around him; the birds, people, and the sound of the surf. The smell of coconut and a soft snore had him opening his eyes with a smile. Sometime during his meditation Clint had dragged himself out of bed and joined him, promptly falling back asleep from the looks of it.

Reaching over, he ran his hand down Clint's back feeling the slight sweat and lotion.

"Hey," Clint said with a yawn as he turned to look at him.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been out here?" He asked as he continued to caress Clint's back.

Clint rolled over. "You were about half way through your first exercise. I wanted to catch you before you came in. I have an idea."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Clint's comment. Not sure what kind of idea his lover was talking about. "Oh?" He questioned. 

"Let's go snorkeling. I'll keep you from drifting out to sea and you can just relax and float in the water with nothing else but the sound of your own breath and the crackle of the water."

Bruce thought for a moment. "Okay," she said with a smile. Clint's idea really did sound interesting. Outside distractions had always been difficult to overcome even still and if they were removed then he could concentrate even more on his breathing and the measure of his breaths. Plus he trusted Clint to keep him safe from harm.


End file.
